Fairy Tail : Disparitions à Arméria
by Sealiana-Yaoi
Summary: Natsu s'ennuie. Suite à une bagarre, il est envoyé avec Grey dans une ville bien mystérieuse pour y accomplir une mission de rang S, entre mystère et révélations nos deux mages n'auront pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Yaoi ! Natsu x Grey.
1. Chapitre 1 - Par un jour d'été

Disparitions à Arméria.

Paraining: Natsu x Grey

Rating: T

Résumé : Natsu s'ennuie. Suite à une bagarre, il est envoyé avec Grey dans une ville bien mystérieuse pour y accomplir une mission de rang S, entre mystère et révélations nos deux mages n'auront pas le temps de s'ennuyer.  
Yaoi ! Natsu x Grey.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, je ne lui fait qu'emprunter ses personnages pour le bien de mon imagination !

Note : Et voilà une autre fic' au compteur ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Par un jour d'été.

L'été était arrivé sur Magnolia, les gens étaient joyeux tout comme les magiciens de leur charmante guilde … Ou presque. Natsu s'ennuyait ferme, cela faisait deux semaines qu'aucune mission intéressante n'avait été présente sur le tableau, au grand dam de celui-ci.  
Ce fut donc attablé au fond de la guilde que celui-ci gisait, une choppe à la main en compagnie d'un happy qui portait toute son attention à son poisson, d'une Erza totalement éblouie par la splendeur de son gâteau et d'un Grey qui était occupé à siroter sa boisson calmement. Un calme apaisant régnait sur la table, lorsque celui-ci fut brisé par un bruit sourd suivit d'une plainte.

- Je m'ennuis … Marmonna Natsu en frappant la table de sa choppe.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à partir en mission avec Lucy. Répondit un Grey totalement exaspéré par les plaintes de son rival.  
- Pour surveiller la fille d'un aristocrate pendant son voyage ? Non merci je n'ai pas envie de faire du baby-sitting …  
- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue …  
- Mais au moins cette mission était bien payé, elle pourra enfin payer son loyer.

Les deux mages levèrent les yeux sur Erza qui dégustait sa somptueuse pâtisserie. Elle n'avait pas tort, même si cette mission était ennuyeuse à mourir elle était grassement payée, raison pour laquelle la constellationiste était parti sur le champ. Quoi que, en y repensant, entre retrouver un chat perdu et aider un commerçant à tenir sa boutique pendant l'été, le baby-sitting pouvait être une mission plutôt intéressent quand on y repense. Après quelques minutes de silence, Natsu se leva de la table un air déterminé sur son visage.

- Dans ce cas je vais aussi partir en mission ! Je ne veux ma rester une minutes de plus avec lui !

Il pointa du doigt le mage de glace qui était étonné de cette accusation. Quand il fut repris de son étonnement, il se leva à son tour en le fixant du regard un sourire insolent sur le visage.

- T'as raison, pars en mission, ça me débarrassera de toi !  
- Qu'est-ce que qu'il a dit le glaçon ?!  
- De te casser, la torche !

Natsu le fusillait de son regard de braise. Il voulut empoigner la chemise de Grey mais à sa grande surprise elle y était inexistante. Quand à Grey, il se rapprocha vivement, le foudroyant de son regard glacial. Quelques secondes plus tard s'en suivit un échange de coup puis, suite à un coup de pied puissant de Grey, Natsu bouscula Elfman qui eut pour réflexe de crier : HOMME ! Puis de lancer la table sur ses voisins les plus proches. Ce qui n'était qu'une simple bagarre de transforma en une bataille générale de guilde comme à leurs habitudes.  
Dans la bataille Grey balançait des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à toutes personnes qui passaient près de lui, cherchant particulièrement une personne, Natsu qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis un petit moment. Voyant que Grey le cherchait du regard, Natsu se cacha dans son ombre préparant une de ses attaques favorites.

- Karyuu no Tekken !

Il envoya un poing dans le dos de Grey qui le fit voler de part en part de la salle pour atterrir tout droit… Sur le gâteau d'Erza. Il se redressa vivement, furieux.

- Natsu ! Cria-t-il avant de poser son poing sur sa main tendue devant lui, de la glace s'en dégageant.  
- Ice Make Lances!

Natsu les évita de justesse l'attaque de Grey puis tout le monde se stoppa dans la guilde. Une immense aura démoniaque émanait d'un corps situé non loin de Grey. Ce dernier sentit l'aura qui se dégageait à ses côtés, se figeant avant de tourner lentement la tête dans la direction pour voir une Erza folle de colère. _Oh Oh ..._

- Euh Désolé Erza, c'est pas ma faute, c'est Natsu qui m'a envoyé là!

Erza s'avança lentement vers Grey lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire : Cours pendant que tu le peux encore.

- Grey ...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui lança son poing dans son visage. Il s'écrasa sur Natsu qui était encore tétanisé suite à la colère de Titania. Suite à cet élan de force, ils se retrouvèrent contre le mur, étourdis alors que la bagarre reprenait plus vivement, Erza y participant à son tour.  
Quand Natsu se réveilla, ses yeux tomba sur le visage d'un Grey évanoui a ses côté et salement amoché. Il se releva d'un bon et vis Erza sur la table la plus proche d'eux les fusillant du regard.  
Grey s'éveilla quelques minutes après, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se masser le crâne, grognant de douleur.

- Natsu ! Grey ! s'écria Erza.

Ils relevèrent leurs regards pour le poser sur celui d'Erza, se redressant d'un bond, regardant des deux côtés pour essayer de trouver une porte de sortie afin d'échapper à Erza. Elle leur montra un bout de parchemin sur lequel figurait une mission de rang S.

- J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas ... C'est votre châtiment pour avoir gâché mon si beau gâteau...

Grey posa son regard sur le bout de parchemin, surprit qu'elle leur confie cela au lieu de leur foutre une raclée comme d'habitude. Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Hors de question que je parte en mission avec la tête brûlée !  
- T'as quelque chose contre moi le glaçon ? Réplica sèchement Natsu.

L'aura sombre se fit de nouveau sentir et nos deux mages stoppèrent leur conflit.

- Vous allez m'accomplir cette mission de rang S sur le champ et ceci est non discutable. Si vous faite échouer cette quête je m'occuperai personnellement de votre compte. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui Erza! S'exclama Grey automatiquement pour éviter de s'attirer ses foudres.  
- Je suis chaud ! En route ! S'écria Natsu en direction des portes de la guilde.  
- Hey crétin, oublies pas de prendre tes affaires! Cria Grey en soupirant avant d'aller chercher les siennes rapidement, enfilant une chemise au passage.  
- Yosh ! Aller viens Happy ! Happy ?

Il se retourna et vit Happy en larme aux côtés d'Erza, qui lançait un regard noir aux deux mages.

- Et comment voulez-vous accomplir une mission sans prendre la feuille pour savoir de quoi il s'agit ?!

Elle frappa du poing sur la queue du pauvre petit chat qui était retenu prisonnier. Grey eut mal intérieurement pour Happy même s'il ne disait rien, voulant s'éviter les foudres d'Erza. Voulant sauver son amis d'une mort terrible, Natsu s'approcha d'Erza et pris la feuille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu avec un Happy sous le bras pleurant de douleur.

- Allons prendre nos affaires Happy si nous ne partons pas Erza voudra nous écorcher vifs !

Les voyant s'éloigner, Grey se retourna vers Erza l'implorant du regard.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de partir avec cette bande de plouc, Erza? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard malsain puis invoqua une épée et la dirigea vers lui.

- D'autres questions ?  
- Non Non ! S'exclama-t-il vivement avant de partir les rejoindre rapidement.

Quand il fut à quelques pas de la guilde, Natsu se retourna et vit Grey arriver puis annonça à contrecœur.

-On doit se rendre à Arméria. On se retrouve à la gare dans 15 minutes, je vais passer chez moi prendre mes affaires.  
- Okay. Répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la gare.

De son côté, Natsu courut pour arriver chez lui, prit quelques affaires puis partit en direction de la gare. Entre les caprices d'Happy voulant des poissons et le bruit de son propre estomac, il prit plus de 20 minutes pour atteindre la gare où Grey l'attendait déjà.

- Enfin! S'écria Grey en le voyant enfin arriver.  
- Désolé happy voulais du poisson en chemin alors on est parti en acheter. Dit-il sur un ton désolé.  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'Erza se mette en colère nous ?  
- Je préfèrerais éviter ...

Il repensa à la colère noire d'Erza ce qui lui provoqua de violents frissons.

- Bah alors, grouille-toi ! Maugréa Grey alors que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Natsu regarda le train et senti la nausée l'envahir, il mit une main devant sa bouche et se mit à devenir très pale.

- Aller, dépêche-toi ! Cria Grey avant de lui prendre le poignet de l'entraîner dans le train juste avant qu'il ne démarre.

Arrivé dans le compartiment Natsu s'affala sur la banquette. Il était encore plus pâle que jamais et en mauvais point.

-T'es sur que Natsu vas bien ? Demanda happy apparemment très inquiet.  
- Bah, ça change pas de d'habitude … Soupira Grey en posant ses affaires sur l'autre banquette, s'asseyant à côté de la fenêtre.  
-On ... En a pour ... Combien de temps ... Grey ... ? Demanda Natsu difficilement.  
- Au moins six heures.  
- Oh non ... dit-il en s'évanouissant.

Grey l'ignora et regarda les paysages qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre du train pendant que le sommeil commençait à le gagner.

Les trois premières heures se passèrent sans encombre quand soudain une légère secousse se fit sentir. Grey se réveilla en sursaut à la légère secousse qui prit le train. Une autre secousse suivit d'une explosion se fit entendre. La panique prenait peu à peu tous les voyageurs quand le train tenta de freiner brutalement.

- Hey Natsu, réveille-toi ! S'écria Grey en se redressant d'un bond, secouant Natsu.  
- Je vais ... Mourir ... Dit-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche.  
- Il se passe quelque chose Natsu, bouge-toi!

Il se leva péniblement, surpassant sa douleur. Il se ressaisit rapidement quand il entendit les voyageurs paniquer de plus en plus parmi les pleurs d'enfants.

- De quoi ? Il se passe quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien mais y'a eu une explosion.  
- Allons voir !  
- C'est parti!

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant du train à toute allure quand ils virent ce qu'il s'était passé de leurs propres yeux. Le pont qu'ils devaient traverser avait été détruit et les flammes brûlaient le reste du pont en bois. S'ils ne faisaient rien le train tombera dans le précipice.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose et vite! S'exclama Grey.  
- Suis-moi !

Ils montèrent sur le toit du train et Natsu sauta en direction du pont en flamme. Il les avala en quelques secondes puis se retourna.

-Grey ! A toi !

Ce dernier tendit la main et posa son poing fermé dessus. Une aura de glace flottant tout autour de lui.

- Ice make floor!

De la glace fit son apparition et la partie du pont manquante se reconstruisit alors permettant au train de pouvoir le traverser sans encombres. Natsu retourna aux côtés du mage de glace et lui lança un regard.

-Bien joué Grey ! Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Ce dernier lui retourna le compliment d'un simple sourire, se sentant soulagé de pouvoir continuer leur route sans accroc. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu quand il vit Natsu de plus en plus pâle, le mal des transports le reprenant soudain. Le voyant incapable de bouger, Grey mit Natsu sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le compartiment où il le déposa sur la banquette. Ayant déposé son colis, il s'assit sur la banquette en face de la sienne le regardant avec compassion, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une étrange auberge

Disparitions à Arméria.

Paraining : Natsu x Grey

Rating : T

Résumé : Natsu s'ennuie. Suite à une bagarre, il est envoyé avec Grey dans une ville bien mystérieuse pour y accomplir une mission de rang S, entre mystère et révélations nos deux mages n'auront pas le temps de s'ennuyer.  
Yaoi ! Natsu x Grey.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, je ne lui fait qu'emprunter ses personnages pour le bien de mon imagination !

Note : Le deuxième chapitre de ma dernière fic J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai un rythme de publication assez lent, comptez environs deux semaines entre les chapitres. De plus je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et ce pour un mois, je ne pourrais pas publier mais j'essaierai de prendre un peu d'avance. Sur ce bonnes vacances à toutes et tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une étrange auberge.

L'arrivée à Arméria se fut pendant la nuit. Tous les magasins furent fermés et nos deux mages se mirent en quête de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Au gré de leurs pas, ils rencontrèrent ombres et chats errants, ce qui effraya happy mais aucune trace d'auberge ni d'un quelconque endroit y ressemblant.

- J'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué et toujours aucune trace d'auberge mais où avons-nous atterri ? Se lamenta le mage de feu harassé par leur voyage.  
- Si tu m'aidais réellement à chercher au lieu de te plaindre ça irait encore plus vite. Répondit Grey sur un ton glacial.  
- Et moi je veux du poisson … Se plaignit le petit chat avant de s'écrier, Une auberge Natsu ! Une auberge là-bas !

Après un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'indiquait happy, les deux mages décidèrent de se diriger vers le bâtiment d'un commun accord. Elle était aux abords de la ville et paraissait en mauvaise état mais peu importait tant qu'ils avaient un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignirent enfin le seuil de l'auberge et franchirent la porte de celle-ci. L'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur, sombre et délabré. Natsu hésita un instant à faire demi-tours mais fut vite interrompu par un Grey qui n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Non loin d'eux se trouvait un comptoir ou une vielle sonnette rouillée reposait. Après une pression sur celle-ci, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année et de petite taille fit son apparition et monta sur un marchepied derrière le comptoir pour pouvoir faire face à nos deux mages.

- C'est pour ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.  
- Faire un marathon au clair de lune ! Lâcha Natsu d'un air blasé.  
- Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête monsieur.  
- Ferme la Natsu ! Excusez-le, nous voulons deux chambres pour cette nuit. Demanda poliment le mage de glace.  
- Veuillez m'excuser mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre double à vous proposer.

Il fut peu enchanter à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que cette tête brulée, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, c'était mieux que de passer la nuit dehors.

- Très bien, on la prend.  
- Cela vous fera 6 000 jewels pour vous et votre animal de compagnie.  
- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! Je suis un chat et je m'appelle Happy !  
- Certainement … Si vous voulez bien me suivre …

Le vieil homme descendit du marchepied et s'élança dans les couloirs, les deux mages et Happy sur ses talons. Ils montèrent un étage et le vieil homme s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, une petite porte en acajou qu'il poussa avec difficulté tellement celle-ci était vielle et gonflée par l'humidité.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton.

De sa main légèrement tremblante il montra le bouton rouge situé à côté de l'encadrure de la porte.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse, passez une bonne nuit messieurs.

Il ferma la porte laissant les deux mages seuls. Happy était déjà sur un lit en train de dormir tandis que Natsu inspectait les moindres recoins de la chambre d'un air suspicieux, ce qui alerta le mage de glace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Cette auberge, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance …  
-Tu t'imagine des choses ! Allez va dormir et ne fait pas d'histoires !  
- Je t'assure Grey, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment …

Grey se mit à observer Natsu, quand il l'appelait par son prénom c'est qu'il était très sérieux, mais ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage, ce fut que Natsu alla se coucher sans dire un mot tournant dos au mage de glace.

- Bonne nuit Grey.  
- Bonne nuit … Natsu.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, Natsu n'était plus dans la chambre, il pensa donc qu'il était parti s'empiffrer dans un coin de la ville, ne voulant plus se rappeler de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Cette auberge lui paraissait convenable. Elle paraissait certes délabrée mais on y dormait assez bien. Il décida de sortir chercher Natsu en ville pour pourvoir effectuer la quête au plus vite et retourner à Magnolia. Il parcouru la ville mais en vain, aucune trace du mage de feu. Il ne savait pas où avait bien pu passer cette tête brûlée. Il tourna au coin d'une rue quand il aperçut happy voler au-dessus de la ville.

- Natsu ? Natsuuuuu ?  
- Happy !

Le chat vit le mage de glace et se dirigea vers lui le visage inquiet.

- Grey, tu n'aurais pas vu Natsu ?  
- Toi aussi tu le cherche ?  
- Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin il n'était plus la … Il part jamais sans moi d'habitude …  
- Ne t'en fait pas happy on va le retrouver.

Et ils repartirent le chercher dans les moindres recoins de la ville sans succès. S'il n'était pas dans la ville il fallait étendre les recherches en dehors. Ils repérèrent une petite forêt et commença à y rechercher leur compagnon, l'inquiétude grandissante.

- Grey ! Viens vite ! J'ai trouvé Natsu !

Le mage de glace se précipita vers le chat et découvrit Natsu allongé près d'un ruisseau sans connaissance.

- Natsu ! Oh hé ! Réveille-toi ! Natsu !

Il cria, sans succès. Le brun le pris dans ses bras et le secoua légèrement tout en l'appelant. Lentement, les yeux du Dragonslayer s'ouvrirent, le regard béant.

- Natsu ? Tu vas bien ? Que c'est-t-il passé ?  
- Grey … ? Je … Je sais pas.  
- Tu as mal quelque part ?  
- A la tête …

Il passa sa main sur sa tête et y découvrit une large bosse. Quelqu'un l'avait donc assommé, mais qui ? Et surtout pourquoi, alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'arriver en ville ? Il se promit de répondre à toutes ces questions une fois qu'il aurait ramené le Dragonslayer en sécurité à l'auberge, ce qu'il fit sans perdre un instant. De retour dans leurs chambre, il y déposa son paquet dans son lit et fit apparaitre de la glace dans le creux de ses mains et l'y appliqua sur la bosse de Natsu, c'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour soulager son maux. Il veilla à son chevet jusqu'au début d'après-midi, qu'il sorte de l'inconscience. Quand Natsu ouvrit les yeux, il vit Grey assit en face de son lit sur un fauteuil et le regardait intensément. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir mais mis en cause le fait qu'il était recouvert de plusieurs couvertures, peut-être que Grey s'inquiétait que Natsu puisse avoir froid pendant son sommeil ? A cette pensée il se mit à rougir. Grey prendre soin de Natsu ? C'était comme espérer voir Elfman porter une robe de sa sœur, c'est impossible.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé ?  
- Hum ... Oui.  
- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
- Juste que j'avais un petit creux cette nuit alors je suis sorti de la chambre, j'allais descendre les escaliers puis je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?  
- Plus vraiment, il toucha sa tête, ma bosse à dégonflé.  
- Je t'ai mis de la glace dessus.  
- Ah … M-merci.  
- Pas de quoi.

Natsu de sentit gêné par ce soudain élan d'attention de la part de Grey, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ils n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mot de gentillesse. Ils ne faisaient que de se battre à chaque fois que leurs chemins de croisaient. On pouvait qualifier leur relation de rivalité.

- Ça ne va pas ?

La voix de Grey le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Hein ? Euh, oui ça va. Bon et si on se dépêchait de finir cette quête et de partir d'ici ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Grey se leva et pris la feuille qu'il avait posé sur la table lors de leur arrivé, il la parcouru rapidement.

- Nous devons enquêter sur des disparitions qui ont eu lieu dans cette ville.  
- Quoi ? C'est ça une mission de rang S ?  
- Les disparus sont tous des mages, dont quelques-uns avec un assez bon niveau, regarde.

Il tendit la feuille au dragon slayer qui la consulta à son tour. Il allait définitivement détester ce séjour et pour une fois ce ne sera pas de la faute de Grey.

- Bon bah voilà, nous devons juste retrouver ces mages et puis on rentre à la guilde.  
- C'est une mission de rang S, tu crois que ce sera aussi facile que ça ? Ne la prend pas à légère, j'ai pas envie de ramener ton cadavre a la guilde.  
- Tu penses que c'est si dangereux que ça ?  
- Les mages qui ont disparu avaient tous beaucoup d'expérience et il t'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit. Je pense que tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette auberge, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.  
- Dans ce cas dépêchons nous de remplir la missions et rentrons le plus vite possible.

D'un hochement de tête commun ils sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent leurs investigations à travers la ville en fouillant dans les moindres recoins, parlant à chaque commerçants, chaque habitant qu'ils rencontrèrent, mais aucun n'avaient d'informations concrètes au sujet des disparitions.

- C'est étrange … Personne ne dit avoir vu de mage dans cette ville, pourtant c'est ici qu'ils se rendaient tous.  
- Tu penses qu'ils sont tombés sur Erza avant d'atteindre la ville ? Pouffa Natsu, Happy l'imitant.  
- Je pense plutôt que personne n'a eu le temps de les voir avant leur disparition.  
- Quoi ? Comment personne ne pourrait voir un mage, surtout que c'est pas une grande ville comme Magnolia !  
- Quel est le seul moment où il n'y a personne dans les rues d'après toi ? Soupira Grey.  
- Euh … La nuit ?  
- Exactement. Et que cherche-t-on la nuit ?  
- Un endroit où dormir ?  
- Et quelle est la seule auberge de la ville ?  
- Attends … Tu crois que le type de l'auberge est impliqué dans les disparitions ?  
- Si on suit mon résonnement, oui. De plus, c'est étrange qu'aucun train n'arrive dans cette ville en journée, toujours la nuit.  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- J'ai vu les horaires d'arriver dans la gare pendant que tu reprenais tes esprits, et les trains arrivent tous à 2 heures du matin.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et bien, les mages arrivent pendant la nuit, cherchent une auberge, la seule qu'ils trouvent est celle dans laquelle nous sommes, et ils se font enlever avant que les habitant ne le remarque.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?  
- On attend la nuit et on fouille l'auberge, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressent au sujet des disparitions.  
- Très bien ! Dans ce cas je lance l'opération : On fouille l'auberge !  
- Haye sir !

Happy salua militairement Natsu qui avait un énorme sourire sur son visage, c'était mieux ainsi, Grey n'aimait pas trop quand il avait un visage trop sérieux. Il se surprit lui-même en train de rire discrètement avant de regarder le ciel. Une légère couleur orangée faisait son apparition signe que la fin de journée approchait.

- On devrait rentrer Natsu, il commence à se faire tard.  
- Yosh !

C'est d'un pas calme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, Happy volant au-dessus d'eux, Natsu toujours son sourire sur son visage et Grey qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Finalement, c'était pas si désagréable pour lui d'être aux côtés du dragon slayer. Il rougit légèrement sous cette pensée et remercia le crépuscule de le cacher. Une fois dans l'auberge, ils allèrent dans leur chambre, attendant que la lune fasse son apparition dans le ciel d'Arméria.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Rencontre au clair de lune

Disparitions à Arméria.

Paraining : Natsu x Grey

Rating : T

Résumé : Natsu s'ennuie. Suite à une bagarre, il est envoyé avec Grey dans une ville bien mystérieuse pour y accomplir une mission de rang S, entre mystère et révélations nos deux mages n'auront pas le temps de s'ennuyer.  
Yaoi ! Natsu x Grey.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, je ne lui fait qu'emprunter ses personnages pour le bien de mon imagination !

Note : Le troisième chapitre est enfin arrivé avec énormément de retard je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer pendant ces vacances ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Réponse aux review : **FairYaoi **Merci de ton soutient ! Je te laisse lire la suite sans plus attendre :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre au clair de lune.

La chambre devenait de plus en plus sombre et il y devenait de plus en plus difficile de distinguer les formes à l'intérieur. Natsu s'approcha d'une vielle lampe à huile et alluma la mèche à l'aide de son index enflammé. La lueur des flammes dansait sur son visage, c'était un vrai spectacle pour les yeux, et ceux de Grey n'en loupaient pas une miette. Il était assis sur son lit regardant Natsu sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, caché par la pénombre. Il était en train de penser à ce qu'il se passait chez lui dernièrement. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage angélique du Dragonslayer, et ça il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Une tête féline bleue le fit sortir de ses pensées quand elle se positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- A quoi penses-tu Grey ? Le questionna le chat en question.  
- Hein ? Euh rien.  
- T'es sûr que ça va Grey ? T'es tout rouge, t'as de la fièvre ? Renchéri Natsu qui apparut derrière Happy.

Il remercia un instant la naïveté du mage de feu mais rougis de plus belle quand celui-ci posa sa main sur son front. Une douce chaleur se diffusa à l'endroit où la main de Natsu était posée. Il se sentait tellement bien, il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.

Il retira sa main et s'assit sur son lit en regardant le mage de glace, légèrement inquiet. Ce dernier ressentait un vide depuis que Natsu c'était éloigné, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi Natsu était constamment dans ses pensées, s'y immisçant sans aucune force. Il voulut esquiver le regard du Dragonslayer et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. La nuit s'était déjà installée sur la ville d'Arméria, il était temps de commencer leurs investigations dans cette vieille auberge.

- Je crois qu'une petite visite des lieux s'impose, tu ne crois pas ?

Natsu hocha la tête et sans un bruit ils ouvrirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir sombre qui permettait d'accéder aux chambres du deuxième étage.

- On devrait se séparer non ? Ça ira plus vite. Déclara Natsu à voix basse.  
- Hors de question ! Il t'est déjà arrivé quelque chose d'étrange, je n'ai absolument pas envie que ça recommence …

Il finit sa phrase en un murmure, comme s'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Natsu. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre une journée comme celle qu'il avait vécu la veille. Il avait angoissé pendant qu'il était au chevet du Dragonslayer ne savant ni qui, ni pourquoi on l'avait attaqué. Natsu, était tout aussi troublé que Grey par cette « révélation ». Depuis quand le fait qu'il se fasse enlever la dérangeait ? D'ordinaire il aurait juste un peu ronchonné et serait partit le chercher, mais cette fois-ci quelque chose était en train de changer et Natsu le ressentait, il n'était pas si bête qu'on le prétendait !

- Natsu, j'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir cette porte. Tu ne peux pas la faire chauffer pour enlever l'humidité ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il se dirigea vers la porte en question et posa sa main dessus. Le bois commençait peu à peu à chauffer et de la vapeur s'en échappa. Ils purent enfin ouvrir la porte et entrèrent dans la chambre. Comme à leurs attentes, elle était vide. Pas un meuble n'était entreposé, seule une désagréable odeur de moisissure régnait. D'un mouvement commun, ils sortirent et allèrent explorer la seconde chambre de l'étage. Toujours rien. Idem dans les chambres restantes. Après avoir fini d'explorer le second étage, ils descendirent au premier. A leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent des chambres toutes aussi vide qu'au second étage. Ils s'assirent un instant dans le couloir pour se reposer un peu. L'espace entre les deux mages était moindre. Leurs mains étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Après avoir remarqué ce fait, le visage de Grey se mit à se recouvrir d'une légère rougeur sur ces joues. Le couloir étant trop sombre, Natsu ne pouvait pas le remarquer, de plus, il était trop occuper à faire peur à Happy. Grey profita de cette occasion pour rapprocher sa main, frôlant celle de Natsu. Il ressentait l'envie de toucher la peau du Dragonslayer, c'était irrépressible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette soudaine envie avait fait irruption dans son esprit. Quand Natsu sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main, ses yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Il fut surprit de voir que c'était celle de Grey qui avait engagé ce contact. Il releva son regard vers son visage. Le mage de glace le regarda intensément, Natsu se sentit mal à l'aise. Depuis quand son rival de toujours le regardait comme ça ? C'était une première à sa connaissance. Il fut surprit quand Grey se leva brusquement.

-Quelqu'un nous observe …  
-Qui ça ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, allons jeter un coup d'œil.

Il tendit sa main vers Natsu pour le relever. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de la saisir. Contre toute attente, la main de mage de glace était d'une douce chaleur et cela ne déplaisait pas au Dragonslayer. Il la relâcha à contrecœur, que se passait-il donc ? C'est de Grey dont il est question. Comment pouvait-il bien se sentir à ses côtés alors que d'ordinaire ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se battre.

-Viens Natsu.

Il était tellement plongé dans sa réflexion, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Grey c'était doucement éloigné vers les escaliers. Il le rejoignit, et descendirent dans le hall de la réception. Ils connaissaient déjà cette pièce, à défaut d'y être déjà passé quelques fois. Il n'y avait rien de particulier, un comptoir, quelques divans et des plantes apparemment desséchées, mais aucune forme de vie n'était présente. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir vu quelqu'un. Cependant, une chose piqua la curiosité du mage de glace. Il y avait une porte derrière le comptoir, or, il était quasiment sur de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

-Natsu, viens voir. Dit-il à voix basse.

Le Dragonslayer s'approcha, et interrogea Grey du regard. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

-Tu ne remarques rien ?  
-Heu … Tu parles de la pile de Sorcerer Magazine qui date de plus d'un an ?  
-Mais non, la porte là, elle n'y était pas avant.  
-T'es sur ? Si ça se trouve t'étais tellement fatigué que tu ne l'avais pas vu.  
-Absolument certain. C'est étrange, allons voir ce qu'il y a derrière.  
-Je te suis.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte. Grey s'arrêta devant, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis posa délicatement la main sur la poignée. Quand il allait s'apprêter à la pivoter, une voix les fit sursauter.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, sur la défensive. Devant eux se dressait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé d'un costume sombre et au teint blafard. Les deux mages le jaugèrent un instant avant de se relâcher, ne sentant aucune trace de magie en lui.

-Nous cherchions les cuisines, mon ami avait un petit creux, n'est-ce pas Natsu ? Déclara Grey en donna un léger coup de coude au Dragonslayer.  
-Euh, oui c'est ça! J'avais faim donc on est descendu.  
-Je vois. Mais les cuisines sont par-là jeunes hommes. Montra l'homme du doigt.  
-Ah, merci bien. Puis-je savoir qui vous-êtes ? Demanda Le mage de glace.  
-Je m'appelle Kurono Kurojima, je suis le gérant de l'auberge et voici Katsukawa Sugi, le concierge .Il montra de sa main le petit homme qui venait de descendre avec peine les escaliers. Vous devez-êtres Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragnell, de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail.  
-Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? S'interrogea Grey septique.  
-Et bien premièrement votre ami a le symbole de votre guilde sur son bras, et que vous avez aussi paru l'an dernier dans le Sorcerer Magazine du mois de juin et que ces exemplaires sont posés sur ce comptoir derrière vous.

Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à la pile. Il y vit effectivement l'exemplaire de juin. Natsu, Erza, Lucy et lui en première page. Il releva son regard vers le gérant mais le doute subsistait toujours, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Effectivement. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme comme vous lisait ce genre de magazines.  
-C'est pour la clientèle. La plus part des gens adulent les mages. Je ne comprendrais jamais leurs fascinations pour des personnes comme vous.  
-Détestez-vous les mages Kurono-San ?  
-Pas exactement. Je les trouve juste dangereux. Surtout ceux de votre guilde. Vous faites parler beaucoup de vous, mages de Fairy Tail, surtout pour votre don à tout détruire sur votre passage.  
-Il y a des circonstances atténuantes.  
-Atténuantes ou pas, après votre passage, les habitants des villes que vous détruisez doivent tout reconstruire à partir des quelques fondations encore debout. Avez-vous idées de ce que ces gens peuvent endurer ?  
-Certes, nous sommes désolés pour eux, mais à chaque fois, nous les avons sauvés d'une fin tragique. De plus, notre guilde verse une indemnité à chaque foyer détruit ou endommagé et les habitants sont toujours reconnaissants pour nos services, enfin, plus ou moins.  
-Quoi que vous puissiez faire, à mes yeux, votre guilde restera toujours une menace potentielle pour nous, pauvres humains que nous sommes. Enfin bon, à ce que je vois, vous n'avez encore rien dévasté, j'en suis ravi.  
-Nous le sommes aussi.

Grey lança un regard noir au gérant. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il avait une telle haine envers les mages, c'était indéniable. Et s'il était impliqué dans les disparitions des mages ? Et s'il était l'homme qui les avaient espionnés, Natsu et lui, un peu plus tôt ? Et pire encore, si c'était lui qui avait enlevé Natsu la nuit dernière ! Si c'était le cas, il allait passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie. En repensant à cette nuit, ses poings se crispèrent. Si c'était vraiment cet homme qui était derrière tout ça, il allait souffrir. Il lança un coup d'œil au Dragonslayer qui semblait mal à l'aise. Se calmant peu à peu, il décida de l'interroger.

-Kurono-San, que savez-vous à propos des mages qui disparaissent dans cette ville ?  
-Rien de plus que ce que la presse nous raconte.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Ils arrivent dans cette ville, y passent la nuit et disparaissent le lendemain.  
-Et ou passent-il la nuit ?  
-Dans notre auberge, c'est la seule dans cette ville encore ouverte depuis quelques années.  
-Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ?  
-Rien du tout. Ils se présentent le soir, demande une chambre et règlent la note le lendemain avant de partir, je peux vous montrer les registres si vous le souhaitez ?  
-J'aimerai bien.

Le gérant s'éclipsa quelques instants derrière le comptoir et revint avec un gros livre noir poussiéreux.

-Voici le registre de cette année. Comme vous le voyez, toutes les notes ont été réglées.

Grey l'examina quelques secondes puis redonna le registre. S'ils avaient payé, où étaient-ils passés ensuite ? Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il voulait juste mettre Natsu à l'abri, il avait l'air de se sentir de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et ça commençait à faire peur au mage de glace.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons retourner dans notre chambre.  
-Soit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Katsukawa-san est à votre service.  
-Merci. Il prit le poignet du Dragonslayer. Aller viens Natsu, on remonte dans notre chambre.

Sans broncher, le mage de feu suivit celui de glace à travers le dédale de couloir les menant à leur chambre. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Après avoir vu cet homme, un profond malaise l'avait pris. Il n'avait pas voulu déranger Grey dans ses investigations et avait essayé de lui dissimuler son mal être, mais c'était sans compter son excès d'attention de ces derniers temps et il avait fini par le voir. Il ira d'ailleurs lui parler à propos de ça, de son soudain intérêt pour lui, mais pour le moment il se laissait profiter des soins prodigué par Grey qui l'avait aidé à l'allonger sur son lit et lui appliquait une serviette humide sur son front. Apparemment, la disparition des mages n'était pas le seul mystère à élucider, il y avait à présent le cas Grey.


End file.
